The Lost Episode*complete*
by randibaby
Summary: Amanda's last day at the agency before she marries Dean (after Never been a Spy)
1. Last Day at the Agency

The Lost Episode: Part 1   
After "I am not Now nor have I ever been a Spy..."   
  
  
Preface: Today is Friday--Amanda's last day at the Agency--  
she's going to marry Dean this Saturday and she's packing up all her   
belongings from her desk...   
  
  
Scene 1:   
  
  
Setting: The Agency   
  
  
"Amanda!"   
  
Amanda looked up nervously as Billy bellowed at her.   
  
"Please come here, we need to complete your exit interview!"   
  
Amanda had been busy packing away all the wedding gifts she had just   
received from fellow staffers at the Agency 'going away/getting married'   
party.   
  
Even Francine had given Amanda a nice neglige.   
  
Lee alone had been suspiciously absent. Word had it that an old flame   
..er..partner had just arrived and Lee was busy updating her on his current   
case.   
  
  
Amanda glanced toward Lee's office on her way to see Billy.   
As she unconsciously peeked in, she saw a tall gorgeous blonde captivating   
all of Lee's attention. She could see why Lee had once dated her.   
The woman was tall and built and decked out in a stylish red suit.  
  
Amanda shook her head as she entered Billy's office.   
  
"We're sorry to see you go Amanda" Billy started. "You've done a very fine   
job here at the Agency, but we do understand your concern that Dean might   
find out about your involvement here. Per protocol, you'll need to turn in   
your badge today. Also, department policy is that you receive an escort on   
your way out. I hope you understand".  
  
Amanda completed the exit interview and turned in her badge.   
  
There was still no sign of Lee.   
  
The escort arrived and proceded to usher Amanda toward the elevator   
and out the door. Amanda paused and took in the sights and sounds   
from the Agency one last time.  
  
She knew she had grown a lot since she had been there.   
  
"Oh, well" she thought, "I'm going on a different path now. Time to marry   
Dean and settle down to the secure life I've always wanted."   
  
Part of her could not yet face that perhaps that secure, staid life was no   
longer what she needed or wanted.   
  
As she left the Agency for what she thought was the last time, Amanda looked  
back, Lee never appeared.   
  
  
Scene 2   
Setting: Amanda's House   
  
  
"Amanda, don't forget to wear that dress tonight, you know, the one your   
future Mother-in Law made for you!" Dotty hollered up the stairs.   
  
Amanda put on the dress and looked in the mirror. The dress was hideous, but  
how could she not wear it tonight to the opera? Dean would be expecting her   
to wear it.   
  
"Come on Amanda--let's take a look!", Dotty commanded from outside Amanda's   
bedroom door.   
  
Amanda braced herself and stepped out, only to hear Phillip exclaim "Mom you  
look great!"   
  
"I do?" questioned Amanda.  
  
"Yeah Mom, you look like a clown!"  
  
With all the sincerity of a child's heart, Phillip beamed at his mom.   
  
Amanda chuckled at Phillip when they heard Dean's knock at the front door.   
  
Dotty whispered to Amanda, "I don't know how an intelligent man like Dean,  
who has such excellent taste in women, can have such horrible taste in   
clothes!"   
  
Dotty opened the door and invited Dean in.   
  
Dean smiled and complimented his fiance, "Amanda, you look great!"   
  
Amanda sheepishly grinned at Dottie before kissing Jaimie and   
Phillip good night.   
  
Dottie held Amanda's arm as she was about to leave.   
  
"Amanda, honey, don't forget to wear your coat tonight,  
it could get a little chilly."   
  
"Sure Mom", thought Amanda, "It's only 60 degrees outside!"  
  
But, her coat was a great cover up for that crazy dress! Amanda thanked her   
Mother as she buttoned her coat.  
  
She then left for her night out with Dean.  
  
  
  
Scene 3   
Setting The Opera   
  
  
Dean led Amanda to the coat room and checked in Amanda's coat.   
  
Someone walked by them and stated "How Hideous!" while staring at Amanda's   
dress.   
  
Amanda quickly asked the clerk for her coat back with the excuse "In case it  
gets chilly in the theater."   
  
The clerk smiled and, as Amanda walked away, she heard him say "Good choice   
ma'am!"   
  
Amanda tightened her coat around her as she hurried to catch up to Dean.  
  
Once she reached him, they stepped unto the elevator to get to their   
balcony seats.   
  
As the entered the elevator, Amanda stopped dead in her tracks.  
She was bluntly greeted by the sight of the tall gorgeous blonde,   
decked to the hilt in a strapless sequin dress, and in lip lock with...Lee!!!!!   
  
Amanda said not a word and quickly turned around to face the elevator door.   
  
Dean nudged her and, not so quietly, rebuked Amanda. "Honey, you put on too  
much blush tonight, go to the powder room and fix yourself up!"   
  
The red-faced Amanda started to protest, "But I didn't even put on any..oh  
..yeah..blush..oh my gosh...I'll go right to the powder room."   
  
Amanda practically bolted out of the elevator and made her way straight to   
the ladies room. She took off her coat and opened her purse. As Amanda   
brought out her compact to fix her face, who should walk in... but the   
blonde!   
  
Lee's date was impeccible. Her hair and makeup were perfect. Amanda  
could tell by her manner that the woman was confident and, perhaps, a bit   
arrogant. Amanda's suspicions were confirmed when she overheard the blonde   
greet a fellow opera goer. Lee's date boasted of how she probably wouldn't   
even pay attention to the opera, since her date (Lee!) had such great hands   
and was such a great kisser!   
  
Amanda fumbled with her compact and, red faced again, decided to take a deep  
breath and compose herself. She felt she must just have cold feet before the  
wedding.  
  
As the blonde left, she glanced at Amanda's dress and smirked.   
  
Amanda grabbed her coat and put it back on. She straightened her back, held  
her head high and strutted out the door.   
  
On her way back to meet Dean, she heard "Psst, Amanda!"   
  
With a grab from the shadows, Lee pulled Amanda toward him.   
  
They stood alone, hidden in a side hallway of the opera house.   
  
Lee began, "Amanda--I saw you and Dean there and just wanted you to   
know, there may be some action tonight on a case Glenda and I are working   
on..Just be care..."  
  
Before Lee could even get the word "careful" out--a gun was placed at   
Amanda's head.   
  
Amanda blurted out "Oh my gosh!" as she was dragged off by a man speaking  
Russian.   
  
End part 1 


	2. Night at the Opera

Part 2 The Lost Episode  
  
Part 2  
  
Scene 1  
  
Setting: Behind the Opera House, on the Potomac  
  
No one had followed them as the Russians craftily stole Amanda and Lee away from the Opera. Through the lobby, out the door and now--past the gritty backside of the Opera House to the Potomac--where a getaway boat stood idling. Amanda shivered as the Russian agent pushed her over the side of the boat and next to Lee. Lee gently put his arm around Amanda's shoulders.  
  
Amanda stared off in silence. Visions of Phillip and Jaimie, Joe and her mother--raced though her mind. "How iroinc" she thought "Here I've just quit the Agency so that I can lead a normal life with Dean and now my life is in jeopardy!" Lee detected the concerned look on Amanda's face and tenderly whispered in her ear, "It's going to be okay Amanda, for once, please do what I say."  
  
Amanda turned to look at Lee. Ah, those eyes! Those beautiful blue eyes! Amanda admonished herself for noticing and dutifully nodded to Lee that she would obey. As the boat sped off, Lee yelled "Jump!".  
  
Amanda immediately hit the unwelcome water. As she struggled to swim toward safety, Amanda turned to see Lee strike the enemy agent with a solid punch to the jaw. Amanda then saw the Russian stagger and almost fall out of the boat. When Amanda finally reached the muddy shore, she turned again to see the Russian raise his fist. As he was about to deck Lee, another boat suddenly sped around the corner and CRASH!!!!!!!  
  
The boat Lee was on burst into flames.  
  
Hsssssss.  
  
The sound of the flames echoed in the night air.  
  
Amanda slumped to her knees and could only stare at the vessel now engulfed in fire. Gone. Lee was gone. Amanda stared at the inferno. She was deadly quiet.  
  
The only sound was that of the water gently lapping the shore...and.. the hiss of fire.  
  
Amanda didn't even notice the click-clack of Glenda's heels on the pavement behind her. Glenda's words foggily echoed in Amanda's brain "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
  
Amanda could not respond. A silent scream was in her throat. Lee was gone, her Lee was gone.  
  
Part 2  
  
Scene 2  
  
Setting: Police Station  
  
Francine gently completed the soft interrogation of Amanda at the Police Station as Dean waited. The explanation would be that Amanda had been mugged at the Opera House and came to the station to report the thug. She could not and must not ever mention her knowledge of Lee or Glenda or the Agency or the entire incident at the Opera House. As far as the Agency was concerned--Amanda must marry Dean tomorrow and act as if nothing had happened.  
  
Amanda stared in silence and allowed Francine to finish her cool instructions. Without emotion she let Dean take her home. Dean dismissed Amanda's quiet behavior and weak story thinking she must be jittery before their big day tomorrow. 


	3. Need to Know

Part 3  
  
Scene 1  
  
Setting: The Chapel  
  
Dottie peeked in the bride's chamber. "Amanda, have you decided if you'll wear your hair up or down...Why--you're not even getting ready, is something wrong? I could get your Aunt to come in to help..."  
  
Amanda interupted, "No, that's okay Mother."  
  
"Amanda, you only have an hour and a half till the guests start to arrive and I think you should..."  
  
Amanda interupted again, "Mother, I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back in half an hour".  
  
A stunned Dottie moved out of the way as Amanda took off. "I guess that mugging hit her harder than I thought."  
  
Amanda wandered half aimlessly from the church. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. She still couldn't believe Lee was gone. He was so young, so in his prime. Every time she closed her eyes she could see and practically smell that burning boat.  
  
Amanda walked briskly, lost in her thoughts when she suddenly realized Lee's apartment building was straight ahead. She had forgotten when Dean had selected the church, it was so close to where Lee lived.  
  
Amanda hesitated. "No, I can't", she thought to herself. "He's dead. I can't go waltzing up there and pretend he's alive." She went to hurry past Lee's apartment but kept looking back at that building. "I can't go up there, this is insane!" Against her better judgement, Amanda turned around and made her way into Lee's building and up the stairs. As her heart pounded in her chest she thought. "What am I doing here!"  
  
Amanda slowly walked to the front of Lee's door. For several minutes she just stood there staring at his door. Again and again she thought she'd bolt down the stairs and away from his apartment but something kept her there, staring at his door. Amanda raised her hand as if to knock. "Amanda", she told herself, "Lee's dead!" Instead of knocking, Amanda tenderly touched the door expecting a solid reply but the door... suddenly opened!  
  
Amanda peeked around the door and whispered in a cautious voice, "Hello?" As Amanda looked in, she could see Lee's jacket laid over the edge of the couch and his unopened breifcase on the coffee table. Next to the breifcase was a bottle of champaign in a bucket waiting to be filled with ice. He must have been expecting Glenda over at his place last night after the opera.  
  
Amanda stepped gingerly into the apartment. She walked over to the couch and picked up Lee's jacket. As she cradled it, she could still smell his cologne. Amanda held up the jacket to her face, oh how it reminded her of Lee!  
  
As Amanda stood there, lost in her thoughts, there was a creak. Amanda turned, she heard something or someone move in Lee's bedroom. She realized now she wasn't alone in Lee's apartment.  
  
"Francine?, Mr. Melrose?", Amanda called out.  
  
Umpff! Amanda was pushed to the floor with a firm hand over her mouth. As she recoiled and made ready to let out a blood curdling scream, she saw two very familiar and welcome hazel eyes!  
  
"Lee!" she screamed as she flung her arms tightly around his shoulders. "You're alive!"  
  
"Ouch, Amanda, I'm alive but still recovering!" Amanda released her hold as Lee picked her up from their position on the floor. Lee rubbed his sore shoulder. He had been badly bruised when thrown from the boat and still felt the pain of hitting the water full force. "Amanda, What are you doing here? Don't you have an important event in, what, an hour?"  
  
Glancing at her watch, Amanda said "Lee, I still have one hour and 15 minutes and anyway, I can't believe you're alive! I can't wait to tell Francine and Billy, they'll be thrilled!"  
  
Lee tried not to notice Amanda had ommitted Glenda from her list. "Amanda, the fact that I'm alive is on a need to know basis. Billy, Francine and Glenda don't need to know right now and you shouldn't even know! I've got to go deep undercover to help bring down this Russian mob ring.. You can't tell anyone I'm alive!"  
  
"But," Amanda protested.  
  
"No one!" Lee reprimanded.  
  
Lee began to show Amanda to the door. Seeing that Amanda was crushed for being so hurriedly ushered out, Lee said. "Amanda you really can't tell anyone! Anyway, you and Gene will get married in less than an hour and go off on your honeymoon and never give this a second thought."  
  
Amanda interjected, "You know his name is Dean and how can you think I'll just forget any of this happened! One of the closest people to me "dies" then gets brought "back from the dead" and I'm supposed to go on as if nothing happened?"  
  
Lee was surprised to hear Amanda say he was one of the closest people to her. He was caught off guard by her determination and passion. He caught himself smiling as he looked in her fiery brown eyes. She looked, well, she looked so, angelic! Lee thought to himself, "She'll make a beautiful bride. Dean doesn't know how lucky he is!"  
  
"Lee?"  
  
"Uh, oh yeah, well like I said, my status must be kept secret. No one can know I'm alive. Anyway Amanda, you better go." Lee's words denied his actions, he was reluctant to let her go.  
  
"Um, Amanda, isn't it custom for friends to congratulate the groom and... um, kiss the bride?"  
  
Amanda stood shocked. Lee had called her his friend. She stared into Lee's soft eyes. She turned her cheek as Lee bent over and gently brushed her check with his soft lips. Amanda stood there frozen, her heart pounding and thoughts racing in her head she wanted to ignore.  
  
"Is someone in there?" Francine hollered outside Lee's door.  
  
Lee jumped out of sight as Amanda stood alone, still reeling from Lee's innocent kiss.  
  
"Amanda, it looks like you've seen a ghost! What are you doing here? You should be ready for your wedding!"  
  
Amanda stammered and gave Francine a shrug. "I, uh, I just went for a walk..."  
  
"And you ended up here, really Amanda, you've got to let this go! I swear, if Lee was alive, you wouldn't be getting married today!  
  
Amanda protested, "Francine!"  
  
"Oh come on Amanda. The long looks, the time you two always spent together!"  
  
Amanda stifled a smile as Francine exposed her jealousy. But how could Francine think that she wouldn't marry Dean if Lee was alive! Wasn't that nonsense?  
  
Francine continued "And don't forget that Lee falls," Francine's voice softened as she corrected her tense, "Oh, I mean, fell, all over himself when you were around"  
  
Hiding behind the couch, Lee did everything he could to not shout out a denial. How could Francine think he was interested in Amanda! That was absurd!  
  
"Anyway Amanda," Francine declared, "Lee's gone and you know you can't act as if you know Lee or any of what happened last night! As far as you are concerned, you are going on to live a happy 'suburban' life. Ugh! As if that's possible!", she sniffed.  
  
"Also, Billy wants me cover you during the ceremony and reception. Until you are out of the country on your honeymoon, you're a target of the Russian mafia as a witness and victim of kidnapping and assault. By the way, Amanda, I'll be sitting on the bride's side,so, if for any reason you want to 'fly the coup' as they say. You know, leave Dean at the alter, just give me a signal. When the pastor asks if there's any reason why you two can't get married..."  
  
"Francine!" Amanda interjected. "Look, we better get going, I have to start walking down the ailse in 45 minutes. And no, I don't need a signal!"  
  
"Suuuuure" Francine mocked as they left Lee's apartment. 


	4. I Do?

Part 4  
  
Scene 1  
  
Setting: The Wedding  
  
  
  
Amanda looked one more time at her reflection in the full length mirror stationed in the Bridal Chamber. She wore a floor length white satin longsleeved gown with a heart shaped bodice and tiny pearls sown on the hem in a floral pattern. Her hair was swept up in a French knot with soft tendrils of her beautiful mane falling around her face. The look was complimented with tiny pearls and baby's breath laced in her hair. She hadn't planned on wearing white but Dean had insisted.  
  
As she took a good long look at herself, she pondered what Francine had said.  
  
"No", Amanda said to herself, "Lee and I are just friends. He has made that abundantly clear. Afterall, Lee's right. I'll get married to Dean, go on my honeymoon, go on with my life and eventually forget all about him, I mean forget about them, at the Agency." Amanda cleared her head, left the Bridal chamber and made her way to the back door leading to the sanctuary.  
  
She took a deep breath as she heard the chatter of the unseen guests and finally stood at the back of the sanctuary. She could see Dean looking proud there at the front of the altar, waiting for her with the Pastor by his side. Jaimie and Phillip giggled and smiled while they stood with Dottie at the front of the sanctuary and turned to watch Amanda proceed down the aisle.  
  
The processional "Wedding Song" began and soon all the guests stood and turned to face her as she gracefully made her way toward Dean.  
  
Amanda smiled nervously as she noticed Francine, dressed to the nines, sitting just as she had said on Amanda's side of the church. Amanda turned and smiled at the other guests and was surprised to see Billy and Glenda there too, sitting on opposite sides of the sanctuary, near the exits.  
  
They must be more concerned than she originally thought. She had not expected Billy or Glenda to be there.  
  
Amanda now passed Dean's parents. Dean's mother sternly motioned for Amanda to "smile" and threw back her shoulders, indicating that Amanda should straighten her posture. Amanda gave her future mother-in-law a quizzical look and finally stood by Dean's side then took his arm.  
  
The processional ended and the Pastor motioned for everyone to sit down. In a stately voice, he admonished the guests to pay careful attention to the covenant of this marriage.  
  
The ceremony had begun.  
  
Dean squeezed Amanda's hand and mouthed "You look beautiful". Amanda smiled in return as the Pastor said, "If there is any reason why these two should not get married..."  
  
"Yes there is!", said a female voice in a thick Italian accent.  
  
Amanda whipped her her head around over her left shoulder to glare at Francine.  
  
Francine looked back at Amanda and shrugged, then nodded toward Dean's side of the church.  
  
Amanda slowly turned her head back to look at the Pastor and smiled. She then turned to face Dean, who by this time, looked quite taken aback. Amanda now turned her gaze over her right shoulder.  
  
There, standing on Dean's side of the church, was a petite and busty nurse Dean had once dated during a sabbatical in Italy. Dean had shared on one of their fishing trips that he always felt his one true love was Nurse Loren. He had lost contact with her years ago and figured, by now, she must be happily married and living in Italy.  
  
Dean began to sweat profusely.  
  
Amanda gradually released her hold on Dean's arm as Nurse Loren began a lengthy discourse on why Amanda could not marry Dean.  
  
Dottie stood up and argued with Nurse Loren that she had no business ruining Amanda's wedding.  
  
Dean's mother stood and started yelling at Dottie that she should stay out of Dean's love life.  
  
Dean stepped in between the two women calling for calm.  
  
Jaimie and Phillip took bets to see who would get hit first.  
  
Francine stood with a smirk on her face and started making her way toward Amanda.  
  
Dean's father woke up from his nap...  
  
Chaos broke out!  
  
Nurse Loren raised her now shrill voice over Dottie, Dean and Dean's mother as Amanda edged her way to the left side of the altar, near a side door.  
  
Francine followed suit as they both escaped thru a side door and burst out laughing as they made it, undetected by guests or family, to the street outside.  
  
Neither noticed a black limosine parked at the curb. Two men exited the vehicle and swiftly made their way toward Amanda and Francine.  
  
"Amanda, you were great! I never saw a jilted bride so calm!"  
  
"Francine, I'm not a 'jilted bride'! If I wanted too, I could have ...Agh!"  
  
Two hands roughly jerked Amanda off her feet and pulled her toward the limo.  
  
At the same time, Francine was knocked out by a rough smack to the back of her head.  
  
Glenda and Billy appeared just in time to see Amanda shoved in the back of the limo, which quickly sped away.  
  
A dark figure on a moped followed in pursuit.  
  
Part 4  
  
Scene 2  
  
Setting: The Limo  
  
Amanda sat in the back of the limo wondering what on earth was happening.  
  
The two attackers rapidly conversed in Russian and Amanda had no idea what they were saying. They appeared anxious and apparently were arguing with each other. Amanda's imagination flew and she figured they were arguing about which way to kill and dispose of her.  
  
Franticaly, she looked out the window and tried to plan a way of escape. She noticed a moped in hot pursuit. "Great", she thought, "They've got back up. In case I make a jump for it, they've got someone to follow me and finish me off!".  
  
The driver turned to face Amanda and gave her a wicked & toothless smile.  
  
She recognized his face and realized Lee wasn't the only one who had survived the crash.  
  
Francine was right. She had been a witness. Amanda now knew they would kill her.  
  
"Oh boy!"  
  
The Russian in the passenger's seat turned to smack Amanda, probably saying in Russian "shut up!"  
  
Amanda braced herself for the worst.  
  
As she huddled in the back, the two men continued to argue. She tried to follow what they were saying by inflection of their voices when she abruptly heard two words she was familiar with.  
  
"Scenic route".  
  
Amanda couldn't beleive her ears. The Russians were going to take her to her death by the scenic route!?!  
  
"This day really is getting worse!", thought Amanda.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. The Scenic Route

Part 5  
  
Scene 1  
  
Setting: The Scenic Route!  
  
Traffic was heavy as the limo made it's way toward the Nation's capital.  
  
Amanda kept glancing back at the persistent man on the moped. She sensed he wasn't going to give up easily but what did she have to lose? She could fling herself out the limo door once they came to a spot where traffic was lighter. With enough tourists around, it was doubtful that her adversaries would kill her in broad daylight. She had to make a go of it.  
  
The Russians continued to argue in the front seat of the limo and did not notice when Amanda checked the doors. They were unlocked. Amanda scooted closer to the right hand door.  
  
As the driver sped down 15th street, past the White House and Washington Monument, cars next to them turned off toward the Mall and traffic began to lighten. With no one next to them or in the opposing lane, Amanda flung the door open and catipulted herself to the waiting pavement at a light near the Department of Engraving and Printing.  
  
The limo screeched to a halt and Amanda sprang to her feet and sprinted, wedding dress and all, toward the Jefferson Memorial.  
  
Tourists pointed and laughed to see a manic bride fleeing from what must be the wedding from hell!  
  
Amanda's lungs burned as the moped followed her past the cherry trees, past the tidal basin, toward the steps of the memorial.  
  
A voice behind her called out, "Wait!"  
  
She ignored the voice and continued toward the steps of the Memorial. Amanda was panting and her feet were killing her! "High heels are way overrated!" She thought to herself.  
  
As she paused to catch her breath, Amanda heard the moped engine cut off behind her. She didn't have any more breath or strength to go on. She could hear the man from the moped run up behind her. She said a desperate prayer to God and prepared herself to die.  
  
Unexpectedly, the man from the moped took Amanda's hand and said "Come on Amanda! Those guys are still in hot pursuit!"  
  
Amanda gripped Lee's firm and reassuring hand as thay raced together to the underbelly of the Jefferson Memorial, where the museum was located. Amanda now understood that Lee had been at her wedding and was there when she had been taken and Francine had been knocked out.  
  
"Thank goodness it's after 10 a.m.", Amanda told Lee. "Otherwise the museum would be closed!"  
  
Lee was amazed that Amanda could still be chatty at a time like this but he didn't have time to comment. The two Russians were right on their heels as they entered the museum.  
  
Lee exhorted Amanda to stay hidden in the dimlit foyer.  
  
The Russian who had kidnapped Lee and Amanda at the Opera House entered first. Lee hid in the shadows until this Russian was in reach. Lee kicked the gun from the assailant's outstretched hand and landed an effective right jab to his jaw. The gun flew out of the comrade's hands and slid across the room toward the shadows where Amanda hid. The two men struggled for several minutes until Lee landed a firm right uppercut and rendered the assailant unconscious.  
  
Amanda shouted out "Lee!" as the second aggressor entered the room and snuck up behind Lee, throwing his hands around Lee's neck to initiate his lethal choke hold.  
  
Lee struggled intensely with the man, who was at least two times his girth. Lee could feel the brutish Russian's thick hands constrict his throat. He was unable to break the attacker's grasp or gasp for air. Amanda watched in horror as Lee's face turned beet red then blue.  
  
Amanda knew she had to act. She leaped over the first Russian, ready to overtake the second man with a choke hold of her own. As her feet cleared the attacker on the floor, he roused and gripped Amanda's ankle firmly. With a twist, he laughed as she yelped and fell to the hard marble floor.  
  
Amanda's yelp startled Lee's brawny adversary. The distracted Russian loosened his grip on Lee's throat and was quickly caught off guard by an elbow to his gut. Lee silenced him a powerful roundhouse kick to the groin then knocked him out with a decisive head butt.  
  
Without time to spare, Lee once again incapacitated Amanda's attacker with a firm strike to his less than desirable face.  
  
Exhausted, Lee bent over and gasped for air. He soon glanced at Amanda, who had positioned herself on the cold floor, stiffling moans of pain. She feared her ankle could be broken but was glad Lee was released from his strangler.  
  
As Lee handcuffed both men and bound their feet, Amanda clumsily attempted to stand up. Her ankle would defintely not bear her weight. She leaned against the wall and patiently waited for Lee to finish.  
  
With both Russians still unconscious, Lee made his way toward Amanda and scooped up his wounded friend in his arms. Lee could feel Amanda's tense body instantly relax in his grip.  
  
Amanda looked straight in Lee's hazel eyes. She had never seen him so concerned, so compassionate. She was comforted by the warmth of his body next to hers and she could feel his heart pounding next to her chest.  
  
Lee's eyes penetrated Amanda's still frightened countenance, "Amanda, are you all right?"  
  
Amanda could only nod her head. For probably the first time Lee had known her, Amanda King was speechless!  
  
Their eyes remained locked as Lee carried Amanda out to safety, toward the bottom steps of Jefferson's Memorial overlooking the tranquil tidal basin.  
  
Oblivious to the crowd of people now gathered at the site, Lee enfolded Amanda tenderly in his arms. With great care he began, "Amanda..."  
  
From behind them, voices shouted "Lee!" Glenda, Francine and Billy came racing down the Memorial's steps toward Lee and Amanda.  
  
Glenda met them first and shouted "Lee, you're alive!" and leaped in- between Lee and Amanda, ripping Amanda out of Lee's embrace and causing her to stumble to the ground.  
  
Awed by Lee's return from the dead, Francine stood dumbstruck. Eventually she came to Amanda's side and helped her up off the ground.  
  
Amanda and Francine both stared, speechless, as Glenda relentlessly kissed Lee.  
  
Billy was close behind Francine and Glenda. Turning to look toward Lee, who remained locked in Glenda's ceaseless embrace, Billy nodded his head impatiently.  
  
Amanda informed Billy that the offenders were inside the museum.  
  
Billy took off to round up the criminals, but not before instructing Francine to take Amanda to the hospiatal and have that swollen ankle checked.  
  
Francine and Amanda slowly peeled their eyes off Glenda as she continued to smother Lee with kisses.  
  
With a compassionate look, Francine helped Amanda hobble away toward the Agency car. This would be an interesting ride to the hospital. 


	6. the Tag!!!!!!!!!!!!

Part 6  
  
The Tag!  
  
Settting: Amanda's home  
  
"Amanda, are you sure you don't want to come with me and the boys to the movie, there's only Bonanza reruns on tonight!" Dottie yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Amanda sat on the couch with her badly sprained ankle elevated and "on ice". She had been relieved to find out at the hospital that it wasn't broken.  
  
"No, that's okay Mother, I'm just going to rest tonight and look through the classifieds!" Amanda replied.  
  
Phillip and Jaimie both raced in the living room and plopped on either side of Amanda.  
  
"Pleeeeease come Mom! Pleeease!" They chimed, "It's going to be a great movie Mom, there's mutant space men and teenage raiders..."  
  
"Thanks, but I'll pass tonight boys!", Amanda smiled in response. She was so blessed to have her Mother, her sons. She had been too close to losing all this today. She truly thanked God as she counted her blessings. Family was so important. "Boys, I know you had this planned weeks ago because you thought I'd be off on my honeymoon. I really don't want to go tonight boys but I do want you to go and enjoy yourself!"  
  
"Mom?" Jaimie started.  
  
"Yes, honey"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't think anything could be better than Grandma at your wedding, yelling and fighting with ..."  
  
"Jaimie!" Amanda cut in.  
  
Dottie came in from the kitchen. "I have to admit Amanda, I was really proud of myself. I only told Dean's mother off once."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Well, Amanda, I know I was really set on you marrying Dean. He's been so good to the boys. Who could know he'd end up marrying shrill 'Nurse Loren' at your wedding! I just can't beleive it. You know, his mother was so rude. It was quite cathartic to tell her off. Anyway, then you disappeared and we looked for you and couldn't find you....You say you went for a walk and you end up twisting your ankle. Really Amanda what's up with you taking all these walks lately? Is there something you're not telling me?.."  
  
"Mother", Amanda interjected, "I really don't want to talk about it right now. Aren't you and the boys going to be late if you don't leave for the movie now?"  
  
"Well, yes," Dottie replied. "Come on Jaimie, Phillip. Let's get our jackets on. If we leave now we'll even have time to stop by Marvelous Marvin's for a treat!"  
  
"YEAH!" The boys exclaimed as kissed Amanda and made their way to the closet for their jackets and then out the door.  
  
Dottie stopped and gave a kiss to the top of Amanda's head. She didn't know how Amanda could be so calm on a night when she should be on her honeymoon and some other woman was now in her place. Dottie smiled at Amanda one more time as she took off after the boys. Like any mother, she hoped the best for her daughter and didn't want her to spend this night alone pining away.  
  
With thoughts of her daughter's future weighing on her mind, Dottie shut the door and made her way to the boys waiting in the car.  
  
Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Peace. Quiet.  
  
Alone at last.  
  
"Whew!" Amanda let out a long sigh. This had been quite a day and a half! Amanda winced as she looked at the formidable newspaper. She dreaded looking thru the classifieds. She wished she could go back to the Agency but...with her need for more money now, now that Dean would not be the main bread winner for 'their' family, Amanda had to think defensively.  
  
Leafing through the classifieds, Amanda began to highlight promising leads.  
  
After several minutes, and despite her throbbing ankle, Amanda decided to get up and hobble to the kitchen for a cup of tea.  
  
With newspaper in hand, Amanda gingerly made her way to the stove and started a pot of hot water.  
  
She didn't hear the door behind her open, but, she immediately recognized that cologne! That was the cologne from Lee's jacket in his apartment now wafting thru her kitchen.  
  
Before she could turn around and catch Lee in action, two strong arms swept her up in their embrace.  
  
"I think this is where we left off earlier Mrs. King", teased Lee.  
  
Before she caught herself, Amanda blurted out, "Oh! Where's Glenda?"  
  
Lee's eyes expressed his hurt that Amanda wouldn't play along with his game. Lee gently set Amanda down at the kitchen table.  
  
Immediately, Lee noticed the paper in Amanda's hand and changed the topic, "Amanda WHAT are you doing looking thru the classifieds? You know you can have your job back at the Agency!"  
  
"First of all Lee, I was able to work part time at the agency before because I always knew I'd eventually marry Dean and he would become the main bread winner. I just can't afford to go back to the Agenncy on my current salary or hours. I need something full time or with better pay. And you still didn't answer my question."  
  
"What question, Amanda?" Lee said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Glenda, I mean it seems like there might be a cord attatched between the two of you...'  
  
Lee was surprised to hear Amanda so vocal about Glenda. He wouldn't admit it , but his relationship to Glenda had changed. He had been embarrassed by Glenda's behavior earlier today after Amanda's rescue.  
  
"Well...?" Amanda insisted.  
  
"Well if you must know, Glenda is with Billy right now."  
  
"But Billy's married Lee!" Amanda exclaimed.  
  
Lee forgot how uncomplicated Amanda thought. "Amanda, they're not on a date tonight, Glenda is completeing her exit interview."  
  
"What?!" Amanda thought she must have heard incorrectly.  
  
"She's completing her exit interview right now and if I don't hurry, I'll miss taking her to the airport."  
  
"Airport?" Amanda knew she had to be hearing things! "What's going on?"  
  
"Let's just say, I don't want to discuss it but I do want to see you at work Monday. We'll talk with Billy about your raise and hours, Okay?"  
  
Amanda couldn't surpress her smile. "Okay Lee, see ya Monday."  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) 


End file.
